In the field of securities, i.e. banknotes, passports and other similar documents, it is well known to use security features for protecting said documents against forgery. In this field, it is also necessary to produce printed documents with high quality in order to distinguish real printed documents and securities from fake.
Accordingly, the inspection of said printed matter must be carried out in a precise manner with high quality standards to accept only printed documents that fulfil the quality criteria and reject misprinted documents or documents that does not meet the preset quality criteria.
Known inspection machines and quality control machines for printed matter such as securities include (for example) WO 01/85586, WO 01/85457, EP 0 796 735, EP 0 668 577, EP 0 734 863, EP 0 612 042, EP 0 582 548, EP 0 582 547 and EP 0 582 546, the content of which is incorporated by reference in the present application.